The present invention pertains to a laminated construction for a roll used in web handling and treating systems and, more specifically, to such a laminated roll particularly adapted for use as a corrugating roll in a single facer for the manufacture of corrugated paperboard.
Rotary cylindrical rolls are used in a wide variety of applications for treating web materials. In one particularly common use, webs of a material such as paper are wrapped around a heated rotary roll which transmits heat to the traveling paper web. In the manufacture of corrugated paperboard, the fluted corrugating rolls used to form the corrugated medium web are also typically heated. Because of the high speeds at which corrugating rolls operate, the heavy loads to which they are subjected, and the large thermal excursions to which the rolls are subjected during operation, corrugating rolls are typically of heavy construction. Such heavy construction results in high material and manufacturing costs. Furthermore, the typical heavy cylindrical wall construction of heated corrugating rolls also results in problems of uneven heat distribution and slow thermal response.